Love Spreads: Tumblr Requests
by mxjoyride
Summary: A collection of ficlets by request for my Tumblr followers in honor of my 1,000th post. Various pairings. Chapters 1 & 5: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins. Chapter 2: Heath Slater/Wade Barrett. Chapter 3: Dean Ambrose/William Regal. Chapter 4: Shield 3way: Dean/Seth, Roman watches. Chapter 6: Shield 3way, Dean restrained.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In honor of my 1,000th post on Tumblr, I've accepted requests from my Tumblr followers for WWE ficlets. I'll post them here as I write them.

The first one is a Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins story for Tumblr user lanabears, who requested the following:

_I'd like a ficlet about Dean and Seth exploring a kink of Seth's that he's had for a while but never acted on before (it doesn't matter what kink, I'll leave that up to you =D)  
_Enjoy!

* * *

Seth lay on his back at the edge of the bed. The tight black cocktail dress he wore was hiked up to his waist. One of its spaghetti straps hung loosely down one shoulder. Dean had already ripped the crotch out of Seth's fishnet pantyhose – a desperate and generous attempt to free Seth's hard, aching cock from the tight confines of the pantyhose. Seth's feet rested shakily in a pair of cheap strappy stiletto heels on the floor that were at least two sizes too small. Dean stood naked in front of Seth, looking Seth up and down over and over again while lazily stroking his own hard cock. A smirk crossed Dean's lips.

"I don't think you've ever looked like a bigger fucking whore than you do now – and that's saying something," Dean said.

Dean dropped to his knees and crawled to Seth. He ran his tongue teasingly around the head of Seth's cock and licked the pre-cum from the tip. Seth let out a small, begging, whining moan. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, you like getting all dressed up like the slut you are, don't you?" Dean said. "You're even getting all fucking wet for me. You know, this really fucking suits you. I can't believe you never did it before."

Dean rose to his feet and took in the sight of Seth for a few moments longer before he climbed on top of Seth, his feet still on the floor. He carefully brushed Seth's hair out of his face then kissed him with surprising gentleness.

"You're so pretty like this, though," Dean said. "So fucking pretty. Like I should take you out or something. Show you off. Let everyone fucking stare."

Suddenly, Dean stood again and ripped Seth's pantyhose further, giving himself full access to Seth's ass. He grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand and readied them both before slowly sliding his cock into Seth, still standing, drawing long needy moans from Seth as he continued thrusting into Seth, moving faster and faster as he spoke.

"Yeah, this is what they'll all want," Dean said. "All of those fucking straight assholes. At least they think so. But then they see you like this and suddenly they want to pound some bearded motherfucker's gorgeous ass. They'd all fucking want you. And you'd fucking love it, right?"

"Yeah," Seth said, breathlessly. "So fucking much."

Dean leaned over and guided Seth's hand to Seth's own cock. "Show me," Dean said. Seth started to jerk himself off and Dean hungrily took in the sight, thrusting harder and harder as he watched.

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said. "And they're all gonna go home and jerk off to you and have no fucking idea what's wrong with them, why they fucking want you so bad. And really, if they had any fucking idea, if they knew just how good you feel right now, how fucking tight, how fucking hot, they'd never fuck another woman again."

Seth's eyes rolled up in his head as he stroked himself furiously, desperate and nearly panting. He moaned loudly as he came, shooting all over the dress. The sight brought Dean over the edge, grunting as he pulsed deep into Seth before collapsing on top of him, grateful and spent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This second request is a Wade Barrett/Heath Slater story for Tumblr user 5thbestthinghedoes, who requested the following:

_Wade saves a drunken Heath from getting taken advantage of by a group (Shield or Wyatts perhaps?) but when Heath turns his attention on him Wade can't hold back his own urges._

This marks my first time posting a fanfic that doesn't include Dean Ambrose. GASP.

Enjoy!

* * *

Wade's head buzzed as he walked out of the bar. It was around 1 am. Who on Earth had decided this place was a good idea? It had been a dingy little hellhole of a place, filled only with the worst sort of backwoods hicks. Yet, all of the other guys seemed to find the company absolutely delightful. So, as usual in these godawful types of places, it was Wade who ended up alone but not nearly drunk enough at the end of the night. It was probably for the best, Wade thought, but he still couldn't shake the frustration. Especially now when he couldn't even remember what kind of car he'd rented, let alone where he'd parked it.

The sound of a scream and some strange laughter coming from the alley behind the bar interrupted Wade's thoughts. No doubt just some of the hicks from the bar having their idea of fun, but Wade decided he'd investigate anyway to be sure. As Wade got closer to the alley, he heard a voice that was unmistakably that of Bray Wyatt.

"That's right, boy. The sacrifice is on tonight!" Wyatt said, his words punctuated by sinister laughter. "I got what you need. I got what you've been waiting for. All the power you ever wanted. But it ain't free. You know nothin's free, little boy. But I can take your blood. I can take your soul. I can take your essence and make it something far greater than you ever imagined."

When Wade reached the alley, he saw Harper and Rowan holding Heath Slater down as Wyatt stood over him and tore at his clothes. Heath screamed and struggled to no avail. Wade's heart jumped a bit at the sight of his former teammate in such a compromising position. As much as they'd gone their separate ways recently, Wade still always felt a bit protective of Heath.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Wade said.

Wyatt turned around and looked Wade directly in his eyes, laughing maniacally, while Harper and Rowan continued holding Heath down. Wade stared back at Wyatt, refusing to break his gaze. Wyatt made a few moves toward Wade before he laughed again and turned back to Harper and Rowan.

"Come on boys, let him go. This ain't the right night," Wyatt said before turning back to Wade. "But we're comin'. For both of you."

Wyatt picked up his lantern and the trio continued laughing as they walked out of the alley. Wade walked to Heath and knelt beside him. The light of the alley was dim, but Heath's face looked bloody, his eyes looked glassy, and his clothes were torn and dirty. He reeked of beer.

"How the hell did this happen?" Wade said.

"I don't know, man," Heath said, his breathing labored and his speech obviously slurred. "Like I was drinking in that bar, you know, havin' a good time, feelin' real good, talking to this weird chick, man, but she was hot, and like next thing I know I'm fucking here and I don't know what happened. But I'm real glad you showed up, man, cuz I don't know what the fuck they were gonna do to me, you know? I really fucking owe you one."

"Yeah, well now I've got them on me, too," Wade said. "But it was going to happen eventually. Let's get you back to the hotel, and we can figure out what to do about them later."

Wade reached down to help Heath to his feet. Heath got halfway up before he wobbled and fell back to his knees, holding Wade's hips for support, his face level with Wade's crotch.

"I should fucking repay you, man." Heath said. "You deserve it. It's the least I can do, now that I got those fucking Wyatts on your ass."

"What are you talking . . ." Wade started to say, before he felt Wade start to stroke his cock through his pants. His first instinct was to push Heath off, but something in him resisted. He looked down at Heath, who looked up at him expectantly, his lips parting obscenely. Wade felt a charge run through his body and knew that his cock was starting to get hard in spite of himself. He had always wondered about Heath, hadn't he? Some little part of him always wanted to know what might happen if he got Heath just like this, wanted to know what those lips would feel like wrapped around his cock. Wade couldn't ever explain it. He'd always tried to deny it. But now, as Health unzipped Wade's pants and started to take Wade's now rock-hard cock out, right there in an alley of all places, the coup de grace on this weird, frustrating night - Wade knew he didn't have the strength to resist.

Heath quickly took the full length of Wade's cock deep into his throat with no resistance or hesitation. Heath worked quickly, moving his mouth skillfully up and down Wade's cock, working Wade's balls with his hands, and teasing the head of Wade's cock just enough with his tongue. Even falling-down drunk, Wade noted with some resignation, Heath took Wade's cock better than anyone else he could remember, and certainly just the way he needed tonight. Wade soon felt all the night's tension come to a delicious boil inside of him, finally exploding out of him, hard and shuddering, down Heath's throat. Heath swallowed it all with ease before pulling his mouth off Wade's cock with a smile, looking oddly proud of himself. Heath staggered to his feet, wiped his mouth, and looked at Heath.

"That made that shit almost fucking worth it," Heath said. "Let's get the hell out of here, man."


	3. Chapter 3

This fourth request in my 1,000th post ficlet request series is some Ambregal for the lovely glitterdune, one of my sisters in the unholy trinity of brutal, poetic Shield slash. She requests the following:

_Ambrose gets drunk. Regal takes advantage. Dean is angry and confused and way out of his depth. Regal is charmingly, wickedly predatory. Bonus points if it ends with Dean in Regal's lap._

Hopefully, I delivered.

* * *

Throughout the night at the hotel bar, Regal watched Ambrose sitting alone at the end of the bar, tossing back whiskey after whiskey. He looked as if he was lost in a conversation with himself. Regal didn't approach. He was content to sip club soda and chat with the other wrestlers who had gathered there that night, keeping tabs on Ambrose's self-inflicted unraveling all the while.

But now Regal noticed Ambrose starting to slump over the bar, and the bartender seemed to have grown wary of Ambrose's repeated requests for more whiskey. Regal took a seat on the empty barstool next to Ambrose and placed a hand firmly on Ambrose's shoulder.

"Looks like you're having quite a night," Regal said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ambrose slurred, wrestling his shoulder out of Regal's grasp.

"No need to be rude, dear boy," Regal said. "You just seem to have consumed a rather impressive amount of whiskey."

"Well, I'm fucking impressive. A fucking impressive motherfucker," Ambrose said, laughing awkwardly.

"It's a shame you probably won't remember such a great accomplishment tomorrow," Regal said.

"What?" Ambrose said.

"Nothing," Regal said.

Regal saw Ambrose's eyelids droop, and it wasn't long before Ambrose started to doze at the bar. Regal shook him awake.

"Come now," Regal said. "I'll take you back to your room."

Ambrose muttered an unintelligible protest but eventually acquiesced. Regal paid Ambrose's bar tab and led him by the hand to the elevator.

"Tell me which floor you're on," Regal said. Ambrose ran his hands through his hair and started to pace a bit before losing his balance and falling against the elevator wall.

"How am I supposed to fucking know?" Ambrose said.

Regal laughed, shook his head, and pressed the button for his own floor. Once they reached the floor, Regal led the staggering Ambrose to his room. Ambrose immediately flopped down on Regal's bed. Regal took his jacket off and sat down in the armchair next to the bed.

"Shit, why the fuck is it so goddamn hot in here? No fucking way I can sleep like this." Ambrose said. Ambrose stood up and started to undress. He tried, in vain, to unbutton his shirt for a little while, making it down only a couple of buttons before he started swearing and tearing at his shirt.

"No sense in ruining a perfectly fine shirt," Regal said. "Let me help you."

Ambrose once again muttered some unintelligible words of resistance, but he allowed Regal to unbutton and remove his shirt for him. Ambrose removed the rest of his clothes with fumbling hands, in what looked vaguely like a rather amateurish striptease. Ambrose lay back on the bed and rolled to his side. Regal gazed at Ambrose's naked body for a moment –more impressive even than he remembered from those months ago – and felt the always-burning desire within him focus sharply in his consciousness. Well, he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Regal kicked his shoes off and lay next to Ambrose on the bed, his chest against Ambrose's back and his nose in Ambrose's hair. Ambrose didn't stir. Regal took in Ambrose's scent – as indescribably intoxicating as he remembered, even when mixed with so much stale whiskey. Perhaps it was really only right that way, he thought. Regal reached over and started to stroke Ambrose's cock gently – he felt it rapidly start to harden in his hand and heard Ambrose moan faintly. Yet, after a little while, Ambrose weakly pushed Regal's hand away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ambrose said.

"I think it's rather obvious," Regal said. "Or are you so drunk that I have to explain it to you?"

"I'm not fucking drunk. I know what you're doing," Ambrose said.

Regal began to stroke Ambrose's now rock-hard cock again, kissing Ambrose's neck this time. Ambrose let out a quiet but hungry moan.

"And you seem to rather enjoy it. So what's the trouble?" Regal said.

"I don't fucking know, man." Ambrose said. "I just, like, I just can't even fucking think right now."

"I'm not asking you to think. The opposite, really. Just trust me," Regal said.

Ambrose said nothing, but Regal felt him start to buck his hips into Regal's fist almost immediately. Regal slowed his pace down some before stopping completely. He rolled off the bed, took Ambrose's hand, and led him to the armchair. Regal sat down.

"Turn around for me," Regal said.

Ambrose complied. Regal made quick work of freeing his own hard cock, before pulling a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He lubed himself first before applying a generous amount to Ambrose's ass. He stroked himself with one hand and slipped a slick finger, then two, inside Ambrose. The delicious feeling of Ambrose's warmth enveloping his fingers stirred up an almost desperate craving in Regal – his memory of what he knew he'd soon have again started to flood him.

But, as difficult as it was, Regal waited until a sound came from Ambrose that sounded almost like a whimper. He removed his fingers and used his hands to gently guide Ambrose's hips down onto his cock until he filled Ambrose completely. Regal let out a contented moan and began to thrust in and out of Ambrose as Ambrose rocked up and down Regal's cock. Regal stroked Ambrose's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, this is what you need now, isn't it?" Regal said, pressing his lips against Ambrose's ear.

"Yeah," Ambrose said, moving harder against Regal's cock.

"I'm the only one who can give this to you," Regal said.

"I know," Ambrose said.

"Good," Regal said.

Ambrose's movements grew more erratic and desperate and Regal felt Ambrose's body become tense and shaky against him. Ambrose's orgasm soon exploded out of him with an irresistible groan – something about it shook Regal inside and overtook him, turning his vision pure white as he pulsed his release deep into Ambrose. After a little while, Ambrose stood up for a moment before curling his head into Regal's lap and laying against him. Regal ran his fingers through Ambrose's hair and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Some Ambrolleigns goodness as part of my 1,000th post ficlet request series for lilasskickersmom, who asks for the following:

_I'd like to request Seth and Dean having sex at Roman's request. He tells them exactly what he wants and how to do it. I'll leave the details up to you_.

I hope the details are tasty! Enjoy!

* * *

Roman reclined in the armchair near the hotel bed. He held his hard cock in his hand and worked it softly with long, languid strokes as he continued drinking in the sight of Dean and Seth in front of him – naked and glistening with sweat.

Seth kneeled in front of Dean. They were both turned to the side, as requested, so Roman had a full view of everything. Seth's mouth moved skillfully and hungrily up and down Dean's cock – Roman couldn't remember anyone taking his own cock quite as eagerly as Seth took Dean's. Dean had his hands in Seth's hair, holding it back off Seth's face – another one of Roman's requests. Dean's hair fell into his eyes and his lips were parted – he was mostly quiet but occasionally he let out a low, hissing moan.

Dean grabbed Seth's head harder and started to thrust into Seth's mouth, taking over, quickening the pace. But this made Roman sit up and glare at Dean.

"I said I wanted to watch him suck your cock," Roman said.

Dean stopped but kept a tight hold on Seth's head. "That's what he's fucking doing," Dean said.

"No, that's what he _was _doing," Roman said. "I think you should let him keep going."

Dean glared back at Roman and started to say something. Roman stared back until, finally, Dean gazed back down at Seth and loosened his grip on Seth's head. Roman relaxed back into the armchair as he watched Seth's lips, so obscenely red now, moving slickly up and down Dean's cock. Seth's eyes were wide – intense and euphoric– and a loose, sweaty strand of hair was starting to fall into his face. Seth worked faster than before and it wasn't long before Roman heard Dean's moans grow louder and saw his muscles started to tighten. Roman sat up again and stared at Dean until Dean met his gaze.

"Get him ready," Roman said. "I want to watch you fuck him."

Dean smirked at Roman as he slowly pulled his cock from Seth's mouth. As Dean grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand, Seth staggered to his feet and gazed at Roman – his eyes dazed and oddly wanton – before he bent himself over the edge of the bed – ass in the air, legs wide, feet on the floor.

"See, I told you he was good," Dean said.

Dean lubed Seth's ass and his own fingers before slipping two fingers inside Seth. Dean held Roman's gaze, still smirking, as he started twisting his fingers inside Seth as he fucked Seth's ass with them. Seth started to moan and writhe into Dean's hand.

"Yeah, he's good alright," Roman said. "But I bet he doesn't know how to work for it."

"I bet he does," Dean said, working a third finger into Seth, which drew a long, begging moan from him.

"No, he just knows how to take it," Roman said. "He does _that_ and you just give it to him. But he's gonna learn. You just lay down, get on your back. I'll tell him what to do."

Dean flopped back on the bed and landed with his head on a pillow and his arms and legs out. Seth lifted his head and chest and looked expectantly at Roman. Roman licked his lips and smiled.

"I've got something good for you," Roman said. "Go over there, keep looking at me, and sit down on his dick. Ride it real good for me. And he's just gonna lay there and let you make him cum right in that ass of yours. Got it?"

"Yeah.." Seth said as he crawled over to Dean. He turned to face Roman once again then straddled Dean and slowly lowered himself onto Dean's cock. Roman started to stroke himself faster as he watched the delicious way Seth's muscles tightened as Seth slid up and down Dean's cock, the way the glistening sweat highlighted all the taut little lines of Seth's body. All the while, absolute bliss filled Seth's eyes as he moved faster and faster, driving Dean to moan and swear.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like that," Roman said. "Now jerk yourself – I wanna see both of you cum."

Seth's fist moved furiously up and down his own cock as he rode Dean's faster and harder. Dean moaned hard – his body was starting to shake. Roman got up, walked to the bed, and stood on it next to Seth. Roman stroked his cock desperately as he stuck a finger into Seth's mouth.

"Come on," Roman said. "Open your mouth for me."

Seth open his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and moved his mouth as close to Roman's cock as he could. Both of them heard Dean groan and shake below them as he pulsed deep into Seth. Roman came next – shooting hard all over Seth's mouth and face – before he sat down at eye level with Seth. Seth licked his lips, savoring his first taste of Roman, and stroked himself as hard and fast as he could. Finally, he cried out – a shaking, primal thing that rocked his whole body – and fell back onto Dean as his orgasm exploded onto his stomach, feeling beautifully spent and truly complete.


	5. Chapter 5

The penultimate ficlet in my 1,000th post ficlet request series is for theduchessofdecency, who kindly requests that I write some Ambrollins. (geez, you know i HATE that!). She asked for the following:

_"Okay, so the Shield were in Australia recently, and being Australian I need you to set the fic on the tour. With such a tight schedule, Seth and Dean have found it hard to get enough 'alone' time, but what do good lovers do? They make time... wherever and whenever they can."_

Props to my husband for the setting idea. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The flight from Adelaide to Perth finally started boarding around 11pm – three hours behind schedule. While Seth was glad the flight was finally boarding, he didn't relish the thought of having to sit still for three hours. Yes, he was fucking tired – he'd barely stopped for a moment during this Australian tour. But as exhausted as he was, something inside him felt stirred up – shaky, pressurized, crawling all over him. It didn't help that what time alone he'd had with Dean this trip was spent sleeping – three or four hours a night, tops.

Once the plane was in the air, the pilot turned off the cabin lights. A couple of passengers' reading lamps clicked on, but they were barely enough to illuminate the cabin. Seth leaned his head against the window and wrapped the cheap airline blanket around himself. He shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position, but nothing seemed to work. He sighed, exasperated. He felt Dean lean against him and place his hand on his thigh.

"You're fucking restless," Dean said.

"Yeah, I don't know what the deal is. It's like I can't stop moving," Seth said.

"I think I know what your problem is," Dean said, his voice growing lower and quieter.

"What?" Seth said.

Dean just let out a laugh – barely audible – as his hand drifted underneath Seth's blanket. Dean started to rub Seth's cock through his jeans. Seth felt himself immediately start to get hard. As he did, the plane's vibration began to transform in his nerves from an annoyance to something oddly delicious. He quickly found it difficult to resist the urge to moan – he bit his lip in an attempt to stifle it. He felt the warmth of Dean's breath against his ear as Dean unbuttoned his jeans.

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said. "I know what you need. Just stay quiet. I'm gonna take care of this."

Dean kissed Seth's earlobe as he unzipped Seth's jeans, pulled Seth's cock out under the blanket, and started stroking it. Seth had to bite his lip harder to keep his moans down – the combination of Dean's stroking and the vibration of the plane made Seth's whole body tingle wickedly and his eyes start to roll. After a little while, Dean stopped what he was doing and looked around before smirking at Seth.

"Let me know if anyone shows up," Dean said.

With that, Dean quickly stuck his head underneath the blanket and took Seth's cock in his mouth. Seth reflexively covered his mouth with his hands to stifle his gasp. Seth felt so suddenly, beautifully, completely engulfed. All the tension inside him started to boil and he find himself chewing on his fingers to hold back the irresistable sounds that tried to escape him. As he held the sounds back, they started to buzz his brain, and soon, everything reached a fever pitch. His entire vision turned red and glowing before all that buzzing, glowing tension exploded out of him, deep into Dean.

Dean held Seth's cock in his mouth a few moments longer before he emerged from under the blanket and wiped his mouth with a smug, satisfied look on his face. Just as Dean was about to say something, a pretty red-headed flight attendant approached with a cart of drinks, caught Seth's eye, shot a quick look at Dean, and smiled knowingly at Seth.

"Well, I bet you could use a drink," she said.

"Yeah," Seth said. "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The last ficlet in my 1,000th post ficlet request series is for an anon, who asks for some Roman/Seth/Dean action – particularly, they wanted to see "Roman and Seth turning on Dean and making him submit to them."

Sorry this took so much longer than the others – I've since reached my 2,000th post and will be getting started soon on some ficlet requests for that. In the meantime – enjoy this!

* * *

Dean growled with frustration and rattled the restraints that held his hands above his head.

"The fuck you gotta keep stopping for?" Dean said

He heard Seth and Roman chuckle. One of them smacked his ass – the blindfold kept him from seeing who it was, and his brain was far too addled and desperate to try to figure it out.

"You'll find out," Roman said.

Roman pressed his hard cock against Dean's ass and Dean found himself backing into it, whimpering involuntarily, desperate for more of what he'd just had. Seth teasingly ran his tongue around the head of Dean's begging cock, making Dean shudder and whimper even louder.

"Oh, you want more of this?" Seth said. Roman laughed.

"Yeah. Fuck. Please." Dean pleaded, rattling the restraints more. It was no use, of course, but it seemed like if he didn't keep moving, he'd spontaneously combust.

"Come on," Roman said. "I know you can do better than that."

Dean felt his whole body grow hot. This bet. This fucking dare. Whatever the fuck it was. Why had he ever agreed to it? When they said _anything_, he didn't think it would be this kind of shit. Why did they even have this stuff? How long had they had him like this now? How many times had they brought him right to the fucking brink tonight, only to stop right when he needed it the most. Like they were trying to drive him insane or something.

A stinging slap across the face snapped Dean's attention back. He heard both of them laughing again.

"What?" Roman said. "You want us to just leave you here like this? We will."

"Yeah, we will," Seth said. "But maybe if you let us know just how bad you want it, we'll give it to you."

"You keep fucking saying that," Dean said.

"We haven't stopped yet, have we?" Seth said. "Come on."

"You fucking know how bad I need it," Dean said. "I need you to make me fucking cum already. Please. I really can't fucking take it anymore. Alright? You're driving me fucking nuts. You have no fucking idea what I'd do to cum right now. Please, just fucking let me cum already."

The room grew quiet for a moment – too quiet, eerie quiet, it seemed to Dean. But soon Dean felt Roman slip his thick cock back into Dean's ass and start fucking him slow and hard – it felt so fucking exquisite that Dean's whole body shuddered. At the same time, Seth took Dean's cock back into his mouth, sucking it deep into his throat. The delicious combination made Dean moan and writhe wildly, and he felt the tension build up so fast inside of him – blinding gold behind his eyes – that he knew there was no way they were going to stop him this time.

His orgasm exploded out of him – fucking nuclear and seemingly never-ending – a ridiculous, quaking thing like none he'd had before. He heard himself scream but it sounded far away from whatever blissful place his mind had floated off to. When it finally ended, he collapsed shakily to the floor – they'd been kind enough to undo the restraints, it seemed – and one of them pulled off the blindfold. They looked at him warily. Dean smiled and drew them both close to him. He relaxed into their arms and dozed blissfully.


End file.
